fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Puppymonkeybaby
In the beginning of 2016, the Puppymonkeybaby was designed in a laboratory by Mountain Dew Inc . This specie is a hybrid containing genes and characteristics of a baby, small monkey, and a puppy; in this case a pug was used. The three species are supposed to correlate with the 3 ingredients in Kick Start energy drink: caffeine, dew, juice. The headquarters wanted to create an animal that could show society how we can combine different want or feelings into one thing. The creation of the puppymonkeybaby made a profound impact on scientific research, energy drinks, and human reaction. Puppymonkeybaby is quite unique with its features, which offsets from most mammals; yet it harmless by its interactions. The creature is only 18 inches in length and has a slender erect body. The head of the creature is similar to the head of a small pug for whom some humans find adorable, with its facial wrinkles and small red tongue. The body contains a mixture of a baby and a monkey. The upper body is a naked, hairy chest as a small monkey. The lanky arms are hairy and long, and its wingspan is taller than its body height. The lower body contains soft, smooth, and light-skinned legs of a baby. The species can stand erect, and contains a curved bushy tail, long as one of its arms. The way it walks is similar to a waddle of a 2-year-old baby. It always has a baby rattle in one of its hand, and may lick humans or dance in front of them for enterntainment. The diet of the puppymonkeybaby consists only of Mountain Dew Kick Start energy drinks. When Mountain Dew laboratories created the new species, they realized the metabolic rates of the puppy and the monkey are high and would require enough energy for daily function. They had already known that most babies like the taste of juice. They decided to mix juice, dew and caffeine to create the ultimate energy drink to provide energy to the puppymonkeybaby. The researchers examined the behavior of the species being fed this mixed energy drink and found that the puppymonkeybaby expressed bursts of energy and excitement while maintaining its composure. It would stand, lick, dance and shake its rattle more frequently than any other drink. The impact to the scientific community and human reaction of the energy drink was different than any other drink out on the market. Scientists with the aid of the advising board decided to manufacture and sell the puppymonkeybaby drink for human consumption. Mountain Dew with the help of their marketing department, NFL, and CBS they aired a commercial during the biggest and most viewed game of the year in the United States, the Super Bowl. The commercial portrayed the energetic mammal providing energy drinks of their own diet, to people in a quiet, chill room. Their objective was to promote the creation of the new species, and show how the species correlates with the ingredients, which ultimately led to the creation of Kick Start energy drink. The drinks are available at many retailers and convenient stores and the Puppymonkeybaby is only available by special request through Mountain Dew Inc.